Déclin
by Niladhevan
Summary: Cela ne s'était pas produit d'un coup, du jour au lendemain. Ça aurait été trop simple, trop facile – et probablement moins douloureux. Non, tout s'était enchaîné par touches, en douceur, de minuscules petits engrenages cassés qui, graduellement, avaient portés leurs saccades folles vers les plus hautes sphères de cette belle mécanique qu'est l'esprit humain.


**Auteur:** Niladhevan

**Rating:** tout public

**Disclaimer/Base**: pas de références à G ou à Omega (haha jamais). Des liens avec TLC.

**Personnages:** Saga (Shion, DM, Shura)

**Note:** un petit one-shot écrit dans le train il y a quelques temps. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais comme ce sont des idées que je développe dans d'autres fics, je me suis dis que j'allais quand même partager! :)

* * *

Cela ne s'était pas produit d'un coup, du jour au lendemain. Ça aurait été trop simple, trop facile – et probablement moins douloureux. Non, tout s'était enchaîné par touches, en douceur, de minuscules petits engrenages cassés qui, graduellement, avaient portés leurs saccades folles vers les plus hautes sphères de cette belle mécanique qu'est l'esprit humain.

Et de tous ces actes manqués, de ces erreurs et ces pensées sombres, rien de lui avait échappé. Il avait été parfaitement conscient de chacun de ces moments où il avait manqué à ses principes, bafoué l'image de perfection qu'on lui donnait si généreusement. Il était là, il avait tout vu, et il n'avait rien fait. C'était une forme de déni, mais aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus malsain : de la curiosité. Un intérêt froid et quasi scientifique pour ce dérèglement qui troublait son jugement. Lorsqu'il avait meurtri le poignet d'un enfant au lieu de le réconforter, il avait eu cette expression d'effroi affreuse, torturée, il s'était excusé et avait baisé mille fois les joues baignées de larmes du petit. Mais intérieurement ? il n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'un vague étonnement. Où était le problème, quelle était la source de ce dérèglement ? Voilà ce qui le préoccupait. Il savait qu'il était devenu insensible à la douleur des autres, et il avait eu la sinistre idée d'employer cette insensibilité à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas – ce qui n'allait plus – chez lui.

Il était devenu le spectateur de sa propre folie.

Ce nouvel état l'avait rendu plus clairvoyant. C'était du moins ce qu'il en avait conclu : toutes les failles qu'il découvrait en lui-même trouvaient soudainement leurs reflets hideux à l'échelle même du Sanctuaire. Il voyait soudain le déclin d'un Ordre qu'il avait idéalisé toute sa vie : voilà qu'on enrôlait des orphelins, qu'on les arrachait au monde moderne pour les enfermer dans des masures en pierre froides, à les torturer et les meurtrir jusqu'à faire jaillir d'eux une étincelle de cosmos. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Sanctuaire agonisait dans ce marasme doctrinal. Comme agonisait son chef spirituel. Le Pope n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même : un vieillard qui cachait ses yeux liquides sous la fermeté souveraine de son masque noir. Saga l'avait assisté assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte : le Seigneur Shion s'écroulait, lentement, jour après jour, et même si sa bonté était la même il avait perdu de la souplesse de son esprit et son goût naturel pour le progrès. Il était maintenant fait de la même pierre friable que les antiques temples qui l'entouraient.

« Ça recommence, avait-il dit un jour dans un souffle trouble. Oh Saga, les dieux doivent se rire de nous. Tout recommence, comme un jeu où les mêmes pions sont replacés sur l'échiquier à l'infini. Voilà notre destin. »

Un incident s'était produit ce jour-là, qui l'avait particulièrement marqué. C'était à l'époque où les premiers héritiers potentiels des armures d'or étaient amenés au Sanctuaire afin de recevoir la bénédiction du Pope jusque-là, il n'y avait eu qu'Aioros et lui-même. Un jeune garçon venu d'Espagne avait été accueilli ensuite, et qui était de toute évidence de l'étoffe pure et solide des véritables chevaliers : il y avait une dureté altière dans ses traits pourtant jeunes encore. Il avait été rejoint assez vite par un bel exemple des erreurs du Sanctuaire : le petit qu'on surnommait déjà en Sicile « Masque de Mort ». Si Shura était droit et d'un port noble, l'Italien était son parfait opposé : voûté par d'inimaginables tortures, le teint hâlé et sale, les yeux évidés de toute innocence. Il avait un sourire mauvais et sa brusquerie lui valait la méfiance des serviteurs du Sanctuaire. C'était donc seul qu'il l'avait trouvé à la porte, en attendant son audience avec le Pope. L'enfant, malgré sa sauvagerie apparente, avait l'air intimidé par la démesure du temple dans lequel on l'avait amené : il avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches comme des ancres, et son regard vif parcourait sans fin les alentours, s'attardant en particulier sur les visages des Atlantes et des Caryatides solennels qui ornaient les murs. Saga, après une vague hésitation, s'était approché de lui afin de le rassurer. Avec des gestes mesurés et une voix douce, il s'était présenté, puis lui avait expliqué en quelques mots simples – en prenant soin de s'exprimer dans la langue maternelle de l'enfant – ce qui l'attendait au-delà de ces portes colossales. De méfiant et agressif, « Masque de Mort » semblait avoir été amadoué par la haute stature de son vis-à-vis, et l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre. Il lui avait fait miroiter l'honneur et la reconnaissance qui l'attendait – après tout, n'était-il pas le meilleur qui soit, si on le jugeait digne d'une armure d'or telle que celle du Cancer ? Le garçon, flatté, avait esquissé un sourire timide. C'était si facile, avait songé Saga. Il avait par là vérifié deux choses : l'une, que les gens avaient naturellement confiance en lui, quels qu'ils soient. L'autre, plus sombre, était que ces enfants, que le Sanctuaire voulait élever à la sainteté, ne broncheraient plus jamais face aux insultes, mais étaient toujours prêts à fondre en larmes à la moindre marque de gentillesse. En évitant de le toucher, il lui avait souhaité bonne chance au moment où les portes s'ouvraient pour l'accueillir dans le vaste naos du temple.

L'entrevue avait été aussi courte que désastreuse – à sa grande surprise, Saga avait vu le jeune Italien se jeter sur les portes, les ouvrir de l'épaule alors qu'il fallait la force de deux gardes adultes pour les pousser d'ordinaire. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, qu'il tentait de cacher sous les traits d'une fureur extrême. Saga eut le réflexe d'intercepter l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe tout à fait : il s'était débattu comme un beau diable, mais rien n'aurait pu faire relâcher la prise du chevalier des Gémeaux. Sous le masque d'une expression navrée, il avait analysé froidement la situation. Que s'était-il donc passé ? « Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ». Encore une fois, sa voix douce et ferme avait eu raison des maigres défenses de ce malheureux garçon. Le regard résolument détourné, il avait sifflé quelques mots avec douleur, les crachant pour ne pas montrer que sa voix tremblait : « …Mépris. Moins que rien. _Manigoldo_. Voilà tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire ! »

Saga avait relâché le bras du jeune apprenti, non sans lui dire qu'un garçon de son âge devait certainement traîner deux temples plus bas, s'il voulait aller faire connaissance. Il lui avait répété qu'il était promis à un grand avenir, qu'il avait dû mal entendre les mots du Pope, et qu'il se chargerait en personne d'éclaircir la situation. L'enfant avait filé comme le vent.

Quand il était entré à son tour dans le cœur du temple d'Athéna, il avait vu Shion assis sur sa chaire, ou plutôt affalé comme si on lui avait porté un coup fatal. Il avait une main élevée sur son visage, l'autre crispée sur son genou, et même s'il maîtrisait parfaitement son corps pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, le cosmos qu'il dégageait était le plus atroce des spectacles.

Saga n'avait pas insisté, et n'était revenu que beaucoup plus tard assister le Pope dans ses tâches habituelles. C'était à ce moment-là que le vieux chevalier s'était confié à lui, en avouant du bout des lèvres ce qu'il croyait être la malédiction de tout un ordre. Saga, patient, respectueux, (terriblement indifférent), l'avait soutenu et consolé. Mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé en eux deux, ce jour-là.

Saga le savait, il avait vu un autre rouage se déloger dans son esprit. Il avait soudainement caressé l'idée, délicieusement blasphématoire, d'arracher son dernier souffle à cet homme brisé, par pitié et par mépris. Et même si elle fut cause de honte et de regrets, cette idée ne le quitta jamais tout à fait.


End file.
